lotr_fancrossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Helm's Deep (WOTA)
The Battle of Helm's Deep was known to be a massive battle that took place in Helm's Deep during the War of the Ring. The Army of the White Hand launched an massive assault on the fortress of Helm's Deep Numbers Avengers Resistance Forces Carbone Crime Family Serving as allies to Luke Cage, a former owner and crimelord of Harlem's Paradise, the Carbone Crime Family was known to be a powerful criminal gang that stationed in New York City for many years. Currently led by Rosalie Carbone, the daughter of Julius Carbone, a total of 36 Carbone enforcers were rallied by Rosalie to forge an alliance with the Avengers Resistance. Crane Sisters A trio of tattoo artists that served as allies to the Heroes for Hire and the Daughters of the Dragon. Known to be one of the best fighters, the Crane Sisters openly agreed to join the Avengers Resistance to stand against the forces of Sauron during the War of the Ring. With enough tools and weapons that they need, the Crane Sisters fought in the Battle of Amon Hen and did as much to help to secure control over Edoras as part of the plan to free King Théoden Ednew of House Eórl from Saruman's control. Defenders Once a team of four heroes, now it has been transformed into a massive resistance movement of 7,800 individuals in New York City that rallied together to stand against the Dark Lord Sauron. With the Daughters of the Dragon under full leadership, the Defenders joined the Avengers Resistance and played a big role in saving the Fellowship of the Ring during the battle of Amon Hen and helped secure control over Edoras. The Defenders now garrison themselves in the city of the Hornburg, located within Helm's Deep. Rohirrim Forces House Eásternward Like House Eórl, House Eásternward was one of Rohan's largest houses that settled East Rohan and the Gap of Rohan. Serving under House Eórl for centuries in its foundation, the Eásternwardas were among the houses that were called upon their king to defend Helm's Deep in preparations for their battle against Saruman's army. More than 27,000 Rohirrim Soldiers and 13,000 Rohirrim Shieldmaidens were rallied under the command of Lord Elfhelm. House Eórl Known to be one of the most strongest and greatest of every noble house in the kingdom of Rohan, King Théoden Ednew of House Eórl fell under the sway and sickness that Saruman inflicted on him, hoping that it would weaken Rohan's defenses and collaborated with House Réneward under the leadership of Gríma Wormtongue. With Gríma Wormtongue under direct control over, members of House Eórl were forced to follow Gríma's command or would face banishment if they ever conspire against him and the King. After Gandalf led the Avengers Resistance managed to cure Théoden's mind and Gríma banished for his crimes, House Eórl was one of the first houses to rally under a single banner in the city of Helm's Deep. More than 29,000 Rohirrim Soldiers and 18,000 Rohirrim Shieldmaidens gathered. House Réneward During the War of the Ring, Gríma Wormtongue, who served as the current head of House Réneward, had secretly conspired with Saruman, a former member of the White Council, in order to gain control over Rohan. When Gandalf led the Avengers Resistance to heal the mind of King Théoden Ednew of House Eórl, House Réneward was forced to surrender in the wake of Gríma's defeat and banishment. Despite Théoden's attempt to banish the rest of House Réneward out of the kingdom of Rohan, the King gave them a full pardon and rallied them under the banner. A total of 7,300 Rohirrim Soldiers and 3,800 Rohirrim Shieldmaidens were rallied under the banner of Théoden's army in the city of Helm's Deep. House Windhelm When the War of the Ring erupted, House Windhelm was one of the houses that were targeted by the enemies of Isengard and Mordor. Like many other noble houses, members of House Windhelm held fealty to House Eórl of Rohan. In the aftermath of the battle of Penmark, more than 51,000 Rohirrim Soldiers and 20,000 Rohirrim Shieldmaidens were rallied under the leadership of Éothain Windhelm, who was promoted to the rank of Lord. Category:Battles Category:War of the Ring